Hekapoo Rescue
by ADdude
Summary: Quick Fix for the Finale drabble: What if Marco decided to try and save Hekapoo even if magic would die?


**Hekapoo Rescue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Hekapoo opens the portal and walks away.

Marco looks at her rubbing the back of his head from the latest dope slap. He frowns, he's annoyed but saddens knowing this will be the last time he sees her. For all the up and downs Hekapoo was always his friend.

Marco turns to Star, "Star isn't there anything we can do for her?"

Hekapoo pauses, "Marco, it's very sweet of you but I'm fine. I'm made of magic, remember if magic goes so do I."

Marco simply looks at her, "What if you weren't? Star can pretty much do anything. I've seen her create life out of nothing and turn people into trolls, why can't she turn you human?"

"Human?!" Hekapoo shouted, "You wanna turn me human?"

"Why not? Humans don't have magic anyway, so if it works you'd still be around."

"I'd be human. I'd be mortal."

"Hekapoo," Marco appeals to her, "its better than being gone, you'd have a whole life for yourself."

Hekapoo pauses, for her entire existence she's served the Butterfly's and magic and whichever dolt came for scissors. Even if it would be one short human life she'd have it for herself.

Star looked at Hekapoo noticing the look on Hekapoo, "Hekapoo… I can try. I don't know if I can, I don't know if when we destroy magic you won't just change back." Star worked up a smile, "You saved us, you didn't have to but you saved us from Mina so let try to save you."

Hekapoo lets out an unsure noise.

"Come on H-Poo" Marco teases her, "I survived in your dimension for 16 years in your dimension, a human you should have no trouble. I'll even help you."

Hekapoo gives him a small smile, "Ugh, fine just do it quickly."

Star is unsure she can do it, Glossaryck made Hekapoo so it's kinda big magic. Star gets an idea and puts her hand in the portal and draws magic from the realm-self.

"Human-transformation!"

She blasts, Hekapoo with magic, as the light vanishes Hekapoo is standing there without her horns or flames. Her skin is a little more colorful though still very pale.

"Is this what's it like to be human?" Hekapoo checks her form, "Ugh, it feels so weird." She shakes her head, "Let's get going."

"You're coming too?" Star is a little surprised, her mom and Eclipsa already said they weren't coming she was surprised now Hekapoo was coming.

"Yeah," Hekapoo tells her, "I need Marco to show me the ropes on how to be human, plus even without my magic your odds are better with me coming along."

0000

Star is off destroying magic while Hekapoo and Marco hold off Tom and the corrupted Mill Horses.

The fight isn't going well, Tom and the Mill Horses having numbers and better reach. Marco is blasting them with the wand spells.

Hekapoo grunts, she's fast and a good fighter but everything is harder and her body feelt heavier without the magic that enhanced her body.

"I'm too slow." Hekapoo grunts.

"Yeah, welcome to being human," Marco tells her as they hide behind a large crystal.

The Mill Horses find them and charge again. "Come Hekapoo if-"

Marco turns hearing a portal open and Hekapoo jumping into it.

"Hekapoo!" Marco called surprised and betrayed. He can't do anything but try to fight back.

Marco keeps blasting trying to keep Tom off balance, he pulls out more pudding hoping to force him to eat it.

Soon the Mill Horses surround him, a roar breaks through the battle as a new portal open and Hekapoo rushes out of it riding her dragon-cycle.

Hekapoo smirks now dressed in her biker outfit, "Go get him girl."

Nachos follow behind racing towards Marco.

"Nachos!" Marco smiles and doesn't hesitate to mount the dragon.

Squeaks follows as small baby dragoncycles pour of the portal.

Hekapoo tells him, "Yeah their babies wanted to help."

"You're a mama!" Marco says happily seeing their dragon cycle pups. Nachos just snorted proudly.

Tom rushes again trying to get pass them, Marco goes straight for Tom while Hekapoo leads the dragon pups in fighting the smaller mill horses.

0000

Hekapoo is confused as everyone as she walks up with Janna, things got crazy when the realm of magic died. She did manage to have a last minute chat with Glossaryck, she told him off for being a terrible father to the HMC and Reynaldo. He only saying they were made follow orders but he was proud that in the end she did her own thing. She was the only one of the Commission to grow even Reynaldo still hoped to return.

Nearby the dragon family stays watching closely, a small child going up to pet one of the pups.

One of the medics hooks her up to machine Hekapoo slaps his hand away.

"Buzz off."

Marco is rolled over to them.

Soon enough his parents rush over to them. Janna admits to being Marco's friend and Hekapoo agrees.

"Something is up," Hekapoo says, her magic is gone but she feels something and points towards the distance, "A portal."

She's right a large portal formed.

"I think — it feels like it's to Mewni."

Janna stops her heart to let Marco escape and he does.

Marco's parents rush over with the medics to check up on Janna who quickly jolts back up with a gasp to fill her lungs.

Hekapoo looks over to Rafael and Angie, "So, your son said he'd help me out. So, I'm guessing I'm moving in with you guys."

Janna gasped snapping up, "Lucky!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So yeah, a lot of people were upset about the finale. I went out of my way to fix the Hekapoo issues since I couldn't imagine Marco wouldn't even try to save someone who he thought up as a friend. I wrote this up quickly foTumblrlr and here it is for the rest of you.**


End file.
